


Fraternal plans

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Always have a plan in place, always think ahead. Luthor genes?
Kudos: 12





	Fraternal plans

Kon glanced at his watch before he stretched his hands. The man was late but that was to be expected. He had come a little early himself. he had to make certain he wasn’t being tailed. He had to get rid of several bugs because he had come straight from the tower and even now the people he called friends couldn’t behave.

He missed the days of the core four but he was smarter now. Wiser and with more things to protect. He didn’t mind Tim’s paranoia. Once he didn’t keep things to himself and spoke to Kon once in a while Kon didn’t care what Tim needed to do to feel safe.

Bart had secrets. That was fine with Kon too but once those secrets didn’t lead to nightmares again because it was hard enough the first time. It had been so difficult to get Bart to the point that he could accept that he needed help. Sometimes it felt as though Bart wallowed in it to the point that he would vanish. He scared Kon sometimes.

Cassie… she was still part of the core four and although she tried her best to keep thing separate with him. He understood that. It was so easy to fall into old habits with them but he was trying. She was trying and more importantly. All of them were trying to do better.

Especially Kon. Things had changed. Times had changed and no matter how one looked at it, he had a little sister now that he needed to protect more than he had to be gentle about politics in the tower. Kon wanted to protect her and keep her safe. That was far more important than someone’s feelings over what Kon did outside the tower in his private time. It wasn’t anyone’s concern and it never had been.

He felt a change in the area around him and he checked his phone. Just before the man he had been waiting to see walked into view from nothing at all. Kon was never actually going to get used to that but what he was going to do was pretend that he was on board and not freaked out by that sort of thing. Maybe it came from Clark or something. How much he disliked magic things he couldn’t understand.

The man spotted him right away and Kon was treated to the gradual change that came over him. The way he tensed up. He straightened his shoulders and his eyes changed when he focused on Kon. The closer he got to Kon the stronger Kon could inhale the cigar smoke on the man. Before he went home, he was taking at least two hot showers.

Maybe three because he could catch the whiff of whiskey on the man. Kon straightened up himself and nodded in greeting as the man got closer. Before he could speak Kon raised his device and wagged it before the man could open his mouth. At least the man understood quickly as Kon pointed it at him. No activity so he nodded as the man ran a hand over him that pulsed with magic.

“Kon-El.” Constantine nodded when they were finished with checking each other over. “You’re looking well. How’s your father? Lex?” He brushed the corners of his coat as he spoke and Kon allowed himself a very long mental sigh.

“He’s fine. Fatherhood and all suits him.” Kon crossed his arms. “Constantly with the baby you know how it is.” Constantine nodded at him his eyes tracking around the area they were in before they met Kon’s. “As I said in my message. I need your help with something.”

“Yeah I realize. I know you. You wouldn’t come to me for anything not if you could help it.” John laughed. “You hated my guts when Lex was with me.” He wasn’t joking either, he was right. Kon had hated him when Constantine and Lex were messing around. He had hated the entire relationship and hadn’t hidden his hate of it. That he was standing before the man asking for assistance? At least that told the man how serious it was. “For you to come to me, you must really need me.”

“I do.” Kon admitted. “I need your help with something. It’s my little sister.” He closed his eyes as he thought of her little face, her little hands and how vulnerable and precious little Lena was to him. “I need help in keeping her safe.” He made sure to look Constantine in the eyes so the man could see how serious he was. “There is not a thing on this planet more important to me than family.” Family was all he had and he would crush anything and anyone for it.

“Sister? Lex’s daughter. The mysterious Lena Luthor.” Constantine murmured before he searched his pockets. He paused the moment he tugged at the lighter. “Sorry bad habits. I haven’t heard anything about the Mum- other parent? Just Lex.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Kon sighed. “Lena’s parent isn’t… human.” Constantine closed his eyes and Kon laughed. “You thought Lex did normal? After you? With me?” He snorted. “Lex doesn’t do normal or simple. That’s why I need wards to keep Lena in check as she grows up.” He paused before he tugged at the hem of his shirt. He watched Constantine’s eyes go from blank to shocked then horrified. “Yeah.” Kon murmured dryly. “That’s why she’s so mysterious.”

“If you look like that Lex must be.” Constantine swallowed. “She’s a baby!”

“She’s a god.” Kon said softly. “And if you tell anyone I swear I’ll find a way to wipe you from all levels of existence. You won’t have to fear hell. Hell would be a heaven for you.” They watched each other for a few moments before Constantine nodded at him.

“I think a counter clockwise ward would be best.” Constantine swallowed. “Because she’s a child.” He stressed. “So you have a limited time before the wards will come off but time enough to teach her what to do and how to be aware of herself…” He swallowed. “Lex’s crazy as always.”

“Yeah when it comes to love he always is. For family or for other people.” The closest that Kon would come when it came to acknowledging what he had seen. “He loves too hard. Doesn’t happen often but when he does-“ He swallowed before he sighed. “I’m the same way.” He extended his hand to Constantine to hand the man a card. “Is a week enough to gather what you need? I’ll bring Lena then. The sooner the better.”

“I could be ready right now mate have you seen yourself?” Constantine frowned. “Call Lex- no call Mercy and let’s get this underway. When this is done? You have three years to teach a baby how not to destroy the entire universe.” He shook his head and fumbled for cigarettes and his lighter. “I don’t envy you it a bit.”


End file.
